Do People Change?
by Sakuraki-Chan
Summary: After the fight to keep the ones that we love, she still left us for what, love? Was her love so much more important that it had to come between their friendship? Well Now Sakuraki had to deal with her choice and live with the fact that her best friend hates her. but will Amaya have to forgive Sakuraki for what she's done? KibaXOC, OcXOc, Slight SasuXOC, NaruHina, NejiTen, SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1 Hoping To Be Saved

_Yay so this is my first fanfic...ever... I have had this story for a while now. I know its pretty short but im still getting used to writing extremely long :/_

_This story includes my OC, Sakuraki Miyamoto and My friends OC Amaya. Sakuraki is paired with Sasuke, i know its very predictable and most of you are already like ' Damn another one to the Sasuke list' , But in this Fic I will be trying to keep Sasuke in character. Amaya will be paired with Kiba, you will learn about her throughout the fic. But this fic will be mainly about Sakuraki and Amaya's Friendship :) Or at least thats the plan, but who know i might get strayed from it and turn it into a whole romance thing... but that would be so normal._

_Anyway, Have fun reading, really hope you enjoy, Hopefully the next one will be longer!_

_Review it please and tell me what__ I should work on with my writing._

_~ Sakuraki-Chan_

_I do not own Naruto... Unfortunately :(_

* * *

**DO PEOPLE CHANGE?**

**CHAPTER 1: Hoping To Be Saved**

Kiba drew in a deep breath, his hands shaking. They were shaking because his chakra was dangerously low. He was leaning on Akamaru who was carrying a very unconscious Hinata. Shino limped silently on the other side of Akamaru to make sure Hinata didn't fall off. Not a word passed between the two. It wasn't because they weren't friends but because everything was hurting at this point. He didn't expect this to happen. There couldn't have been more than 4 or 6 sound ninja, chunin and one jounin. It was hard work, but then again it was Hinata Hyuga, although not the strongest but still a Hyuuga, Shino Aburame an amazing fighter who uses bugs that live in him and last but not least Kiba Inuzuka, obviously the best of the team and he knew it. At least that's what he liked to think. Kiba's team had grown over the many years, they had trained so hard to be known as a team stronger than others. It was hard work trying to outshine the "amazing" team 7. Kiba mentally scoffed at the name. Team 7 hadn't been a team since Sasuke had left, then Naruto left and Sakura became the Hokage's Apprentice. Even though his team are an amazing team and they knew all each other's weak spots, the fight they had just experienced was hard. Maybe it would have been easier if their sensei, Kurenai, was with them. But lucky for team 8 the Sound ninja seemed to have retreated. Kiba had literally started saying thing like 'yeah well, you better run' and so on. He felt quite stupid now. God he was tired, how long had they been walking or running for, not to mention they had run out of water a while back and that was not good at all.

They had just found cover, Shino and Hinata were at their limits and he...He was the only one left with enough chakra to sense anyone who threatened them. The shelter they found was a small cave entwined with a trees root. It was actually an amazing sight but Kiba wasn't focussing on that at the moment, but he knew someone who might have liked it. Thank goodness it was just big enough for the 3 of them to fit inside. Shino lifted Hinata off of Akamaru's back and placed her softly against the furthest part of their hide-out. Shino sat down next to her, letting her lean on him. He looked as beat down as Kiba.

"You're worried about her, aren't you?" Shino said softly with his husky voice. Kiba looked at Shino a little bit surprised and smiled softly.

"Yeah I am, I don't know what she had to face" Kiba replied as he looked down.

"You're more worried about who she may have faced, right?" Shino said quickly.

"Yeah, but I'm more worried how she will react" Kiba said softer as he looked at the heavy grey clouds.

"Hmmm…" Shino mumbled "I'm going to take a nap wake me up in an hour and we can swap, ok Kiba, don't try be a hero" Shino said sternly and closed his eyes, although Kiba couldn't see if he actually did, due to his glasses.

Maybe they should not have gone to do this mission, but who said 'No' to Lady Tsunade... And besides, this way he could still watch her from afar. Even if Tsunade had told them not to go Amaya would have still gone. It's not about revenge but about friendship, he hoped she knew that. But his watching over her plan hadn't worked out like he expected. Her group was 10 meters away from them. It was so far in his mind, he wished she was here with him, in his arms and he wished he could protect her, but she needed to do this. It was something she had to do alone as well.

~Flashback~

"Kiba-kun!" He heard Hinata call out through the streets of konoha.  
"Ehh Hina-chan what do you want?" He said rubbing his head and turning to face her. She had definitely grown. Her Hair had grown, her figure had changed and she had changed and become stronger. He was proud of her and so everyone else.  
"Lady Tsunade has requested us present for a meeting" she said with a gentle smile on her face.  
"Yeah, I'm coming!" He said enthusiastically as he picked up his speed. "Wouldn't want to make Tsunade wait, Neh Hina-Chan?" He said again basically asking her to speed up.

"H-hai!" She replied as she appeared next to Kiba.

~End Flashback~

It started to rain. He looked up at the sky. It was grey and not even a light grey, but a dark ominous grey. Was she ok? Had she found shelter? Was she warm? The thoughts came to his head like flies in summer.

He looked over at Hinata and Shino. Hinata was bruised and Shino had a gash on his cheek. Why had they not brought a medic with them? Sakura,oh wait she's in a team already...Ino, the same...somebody...  
He felt a sting and looked at his arm to see Akamaru licking his wound. It was a small cut that he had re-opened as the fled their pursuers.  
"Ahh, thanks Akamaru" he said and saw how Akamaru smiled back him.

Once Akamaru was finished he found a spot by Shino and Hinata, to keep them warm.

~ hours later~  
Kiba was still awake, he had not slept in about 18 hours and was beginning to feel the effects. A raging headache was banging on his head, he squinted his eyes and rubbed his temples.  
"Hmm...ki-ba..." Hinata said as she sat up, she brushed her hair out of her face and blinked a few times. Her eyes looked so drained, she had gone over her limit with the Byakugan.  
"Ehh, Hina, your awake" he said with a smile.  
"What happened?" She asked rubbing her eyes and wincing .  
"We ambushed them, but they were prepared...you over used your Byakugan and Shino was cut on the face, and attacked with a water jutsu." He said looking again at the sky, which was now going a lighter grey as the rain started to decrease.  
"And what about you? Are you hurt?" She said extremely concerned  
"Nah not hurt, just got few scratches" he said pointing to the scratch that Akamaru had licked.  
"That's good..." She said relieved  
"I will watch, you sleep Kiba-kun, ok?"  
"Yeah I could use the sleep now..." He said moving to get more comfortable. He then closed his eyes and sleep came as quick as he wanted it too.

'Kiba-kun!' She said over and over in his head. Her hair flowing around her as she spun around to show him something. She pointed at Akamaru and Shila, who were running around each other. Yes she was truly amazing, she was his and he was hers.

'Amaya!'

~5 hours later~

He woke up because of the loud noises. Although disorientated he immediately reached for a kunai and threw it where the noises were coming from. He winced as he realised he had more than a few cuts. His Kunai hit the tree. What happened next truly amazed him. He knew that he just couldn't keep mouth shut, as it just hung open.


	2. Chapter 2 Memories Returned

_This chapter is MUCH better than the previous one -_- I'm sorry fro the first chapter its pretty much a fail. but im going to revise it and fix those mistake and make it longer. because otherwise its just unacceptable. I really enjoyed writing this chapter and thought that it turned out pretty well. I'm almost going to bring in my Character, which im excited about._

_yea so please enjoy this chapter!_

_~Sakuraki-Chan_

___I do not own Naruto... Unfortunately :(_

* * *

**DO PEOPLE CHANGE?**

**CHAPTER 2: Memories Returned**

The bushes rustled and Akamaru stood in a defensive position, protecting Kiba from their "attacker", but there was none, just someone unexpected. Her long black hair hung in its normal state, loose, just the way he liked it. Her piercing yellow eyes surrounded by long black lashes staring at him, he felt like those eyes could heat him up for eternity. Her face was contorted into a worried expression. Why was she worried? There was nothing to be worried about? Why was she here, this wasn't supposed to be part of the plan, her team was supposed to be about 10 meters away from them. How did she find him? This had to be a dream, that was the only thing that made sense. He couldn't help but smile slightly before coughing slightly. His throat hurt, it felt like sandpaper and the more he coughed the worse it got. He just wanted to close his eyes because she couldn't be real, this couldn't be real.

"Kiba?!" She said and his eyes snapped open. "KIBA!" She said again running to him. She was followed by her 2 team-mates.  
"Amaya.." His voice crooked as he said her name. So she was really there and he was still alive, he thanked the gods she had found him.  
"What you doing here..." He said trying to crack one of his famous smiles, but it didn't work, it only made him cough more harder. He looked to his side and saw that Hinata and Shino were passed out. The kunai that had hit him must have been poisoned, his opponents must have poisoned them. 'Damn' he cursed himself. How could he let this happen to them? They were his responsibility and he failed, but before he had time to wallow in self-pity, he coughed again.

"Raiden , hurry they need medical help!" Amaya shouted. Breathless, as she pulled him and his team out of their shelter and placed his head upon her lap. She brushed the hair from his face, revealing his canine eyes. He looked up at her and then his eyes fluttered closed. But she quickly awoke him by rubbing the sides of his face. They didn't need words, their eyes told the story to each other. Akamaru came and laid himself next to his master, Amaya slowly patted Akamaru's head as Shila nuzzled him in the nose.  
Raiden came hurryingly to Kiba's side. He put his hands on the man and began healing the major cuts and checked up on his throat. As the dull green healing chakra touched Kiba, he felt tired, for some odd reason it made him tired. Kiba's eyes now completely closed and he drifted off.

~Flashback~  
"Why would Tsunade- san want to see us?" He asked, they were outside of her office. It had been a while since he was here with his team. They had been quite distant lately, sent on different missions and to be honest he really missed them. He missed Hinata's shy giggle and her complete innocence and he missed the aura Shino gave off. So it felt pretty darn good to be around them.  
"It is quite strange..." Shino said glancing at Kiba with his usual stare. Ok, maybe Kiba didn't miss this guy that much… It's not like you can hold a complete chat with the guy. Not to mention the bugs he has crawling inside him!  
" Whaattttever ittt iss itt must be importtantt" Hinata muttered as the door opened and she caught a glimpse of the overzealous blonde ninja who was pestering the Hokage.

~End Flashback~

"Kiba...Kiba..." Amaya said as he opened his eyes again. How long had he slept for, 5 minutes, an hour, a day? The clouds had cleared a little but it was still cold. His eyes took a moment to adjust to the whiteness of it. He opened his mouth to speak but found that his throat hurt too much to say anything. Raiden was now standing and looking at Kiba. Seeming to be in a state of deep thought. Him and Amaya exchanged glances as Raiden walked back to check on Hinata.

'What was that all about?' Kiba thought to himself. What was she hiding from him and why the hell couldn't he bring himself to speak? It was truly frustrating him to no end. He felt powerless almost, like without his large voice he was nothing. He knew some people would agree with him. But those weren't the thoughts he wanted to dwell on. He still wanted to know what that glance was about. It's not like she would be cheating, right? Nah, it doesn't seem her style. Maybe he was really sick or they had already captured their targets or their targets had escaped?

Oh yes, their targets. He had completely forgotten about who they were. He wished he could forget about them. He wished that Amaya could forget about _**HER**_. But he knew Amaya never would, because for the short time _**SHE**_ had entered their lives, Amaya and her had connected. They connected on a way that was very hard to understand. Some people could call them polar opposites and some people could say it was because they were opposites they were best friends. She was one of the only people Amaya let into her shell, into her heart and forever apart of her. But his thoughts of a better time were interrupted by the ache returning to his throat.

"Ama..Amaya..." He said, sounding softly. All the loudness of his voice, the dominance, the pride was gone. Now he was just a man who was broken and someone who needed to be fixed. Looking at the ebony haired girl that strode toward him, he smile again. Her face was calm, but her eyes were still worried. She lifted him up so he was sitting and leaning on a nearby tree. She then sat next to him. He moved his hand to hold hers, telling her that he was ok.  
He coughed a few times and her eyes grew more worried. He then opened his mouth to speak again. "Please get me some water" He croaked. His eyes shutting quickly due to the pain in his throat. Amaya noticed this quickly and turned her head to their younger teammate Sora.  
" Sora, get water quickly!" She shouted at him. His green eyes stared at her widely like a little child and he smiled as he disappeared into the bushes.

Kiba's world became very active as the trees and bushes and people were moving in circles. He put his left hand on the floor to support him as he slowly became heavier and fall down. Just when he thought he was going to hit the ground, a feminine arm warped around his torso and pushed him back up against the tree.  
" I have you" She said softly. Akamaru came and sat by his side to keep him up. Kiba leaned against the ,now big, dog who used to be able to fit under his jacket. Akamaru smelt like home, the place he longed to be right now. Not chasing his friends so he could capture them. He wished he was with Amaya, Akamaru, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Shino, the whole rookie nine and team Gai, at Ichiraku's.

"Umm...Amaya...I have the water." Sora said holding a filled flask as he bent down to hand it to her. His long dirty blonde hair falling over his shoulder and into his face.  
Amaya took the water from his hand swiftly and handed it to Kiba. Without so much as glancing at Sora. The dirty blonde brushed the action off, since he was used to her by now and walked toward Raiden.

Kiba swallowed the water like it was the only water in the world. His throat felt immediately calm and cool. He could feel it go down his throat. His facial features calmed. His canine eyes closed softly and the lines between his brows flattened. He could feel Amaya's gaze on him. He opened his eyes and looked at her as he put the flask down. Her eyes became calm and serene, like the rest of her stoic face. He stared at her more intently and she blushed slightly and looked down at the ground. He smirked slightly or as much as his tired body would allow him. If he could just close his eyes and sleep for a little while.

Amaya looked away for one second and when she looked back at him, his eyes were closed. Her face paled, her hand went straight to his feel for his pulse. She couldn't find it. Then she put her ear by his mouth to hear if he was breathing. She let out a breath she didn't she was holding. He was alive. Thanks goodness. Her head fell onto his chest. She couldn't control it, a single tear fell onto his chest. But that was all she allowed. She lifted her head and looked toward Raiden who was currently taking a break.  
"Raiden... He's asleep..." She said softly..

_**Amaya's P.O.V.**_  
_**A few hours earlier**_

We were running on our designated path, as lady Tsunade had instructed. Amaya couldn't stop going back to the meeting and Tsunade's words. They were just so ground shaking. Amaya was dealing with mixed feelings. She was happy that they were finally going to find her and she was so angry that she hoped that she never saw _**Sakuraki**_. She knew there was a slight change that if she saw Sakuraki again she might not be able to control herself. What Sakuraki did was just so unforgivable, how could someone betray their friend like that.

Amaya looked down as she leapt effortlessly from branch to branch, with Shila at her side. Raiden and Sora followed behind.

~Flashback~

Amaya and her team, Raiden and Sora, who had replaced... They were waiting in Lady Tsunade office with Team 7, Team 10 and Gai's team. Amaya didn't know why she was here. For some reason she felt jumpy. The teams didn't really get together like this anymore. It could only mean that this was something big and she had a feeling this something big included her long lost friend or the sharingan user.

"Neh, Tsunade-baasan, who are we waiting for? I'm hungry and I want ramen." Naruto moaned loudly and waved his hands in the air frantically.  
"Don't call me baasan, Baka!" She said and knocked him on the head. Naruto sat in the corner and rubbed the bump on his head.  
"Pfft..." Neji said softly and continued looking out the window.  
"Ehh, Neji! You got something to say?!" Naruto shouted as he ran up and stood right in front of Neji and stared into the pale eyes.  
"Hn." Neji replied looking Naruto straight in the eyes. Naruto crossed his arms and sat on the floor lke a little child who had just been scolded.

"Sakura-san, your beauty illuminates the room!" Lee said, smiling at her and doing something Lee-like.  
"Aa, thank you, Lee-san" Sakura said but Amaya knew she just wanted him to leave her alone.

Amaya was kind of proud of Sakura, she had grown up so well. She wasn't that useless, love-struck girl. Now she was a woman, well teenager actually but a woman nonetheless. She was a strong medic that people think will be as amazing as Tsunade one day. Amaya felt happy for her, Sakura was doing this for herself and not Sasuke, which was even better. It was for her and her village.

The door opened and team 8 leisurely strolled in. Shino's hands were in his pockets, Hinata's hands were behind her back and Kiba's were cupping the back of his head as he was leaning onto them. Everyone looked at the door, either angry or relieved. Amaya didn't know what she was, she was angry that they were late and relieved that they were finally here. That _**HE **_was here. If this meeting was about what she thought it was then she wanted, no, needed him to be here. Kiba was now her best friend and maybe even the person she loved, though she would never admit it to herself. He looked at her and she looked away shyly. Kiba came and stood in the space between Amaya and Hinata.

"Ahh, Team 8...Finally. What took you so long." Tsunade said impatiently, as she rested her hands on her table. Her honey eyes scanned the whole room, taking time to look at each and every one of us and our Sensei's.  
"Now down to the important matters." She said in a serious tone that seemed to resound in the whole room. Shaking Amaya from the inside and sending chills through her being.  
"We seemed to have gained some valuable information regarding certain people who are of interest to us because they have committed crimes against Konoha" Tsunade said slowly and clamly, her chin resting on her hands, in that thinking position she usually took.  
Amaya's eyes widened slightly and then went back to her normal expression. She was right, this was about Sakuraki. Man, how she hated when she was right. She could just walk out that door right now at this very moment, but she was not going to let this get the better of her. Yes, she was stubborn and losing was not an option.  
" I see some of you have a slight idea about who this is regarding " Tsunade said staring right at Amaya with her honey eyes. How Amaya wished she would just look away! Damn Tsunade and her stubbornness.  
"If you don't have an idea about who I am referring to, then I suggest you sit back and listen" Tsunade said leaning back into her chair.

"Evidence has come to light that Sakuraki Miyamoto or Sakuraki Yukahari of the Yukahari clan is responsible for the murder of a Chuunin officer by the name of Juro Suichiro. We do not have complete proof but we know that her brother, Arata Miyamoto, was dealing with the Akatsuki and was killed by Juro, As you well know Arata was Sakuraki's only _**TRUE**_ family. But that does not justify the killing of an innocent man-"  
"But if its just her then why are we all here?" Neji interrupted rudely, crossing his arms over his chest and looking at Tsunade. Tenten nudged him in the side and gave him a weary glance. That's right Tenten and Neji were in a sort of relationship, although Amaya didn't know how since he was… Neji. But then again people probably thought the same of her.  
"Don't worry it's a good question" Tsunade said looking at Tenten "THAT YOU WOULD HAVE KNOWN THE ANSWER TO HAD YOU LET ME FINISH!" Tsunade shouted at Neji. She then coughed slightly and carried on.  
"As I was saying, although reluctantly we have made negotiations with Kirigakure that we would be taking control of her. Its not just because she killed one of our own there's also another factor. We have reason to believe that Sakuraki has been with Orochimaru over the past year or so. Therefore she contains valuable information that just might help us, not just to be prepared, but help us find Sasuke too. We know that Sakuraki and a whole bunch of defected and sound Ninja will be crossing over our border to get to Kusagakure No Sato. And as you well know, that cannot happen. The reason why they would risk crossing our border is beyond me, but I cannot overlook it. Im sending all of you because I don't have any others to spare and I trust you all. From what our sources say there will be about 50 Chuunin to Jonin levelled ninja, Sakuraki included. Also, there is a slight change that Sasuke will be a part of that, but that is unconfirmed. I will not be sending your Sensei's with you but I will appoint a captain to each team. Team 7 will be Sakura, team 8 Kiba, Team 9 Amaya , Team 10 Shikamaru and Team Gai Neji. You will all receive your mission files as you leave. Now remember Bring back as many as we can, but not too much, we don't want to cause panic toward our citizens. Ok, everybody is dismissed but Team 9, you guys stay behind." She said breathing in quickly

~ End Flahback~

That's how it all began, that's why she was here and Kiba and his team were injured. All because of that one person who had to seek revenge… Well actually 2 people. Wow, what had this world come to? Where friends left friends for power, to learn this power from a creature that wasn't even human anymore. That is what made Amaya feel sick, not because she was abandoned but because her best friend succumbed to revenge and hate.

* * *

So what you think? please let know!


	3. Chapter 3 Learning Her Sweet Mind

****_Well Finally here is Chapter 3! Yay! I like this chapter it was very fun writing this! My cat kept sitting and falling asleep on my back while i was sitting xD So yeah enjoy this chapter, i put a lot of effort into it._

___~Sakuraki-Chan_

___I do not own Naruto... Unfortunately :(_

* * *

**DO PEOPLE CHANGE?**

**CHAPTER 3: Learning Her Sweet Mind**

Amaya's P.O.V.

A few hours earlier still…

She could feel her lungs burning but she brushed it off because she didn't have time to stop. Her mission was too important, her friends were too important and most of all, he was too important. Thoughts of him flooded her mind. His prideful personality but the sweet man underneath it, the fact that he had grown from a boy into a man in front of her eyes. Her face reddened with the thoughts. Her body's pain and the constant running motion were at the back of her mind. But her sweet thoughts were interrupted by darkness .A darkness she used to call her best friend, Sakuraki. She then remembered her reaction to the news of Tsunade finding her "friend".

~Flashback~

Amaya looked at Tsunade trying to keep her face normal. Once everyone had left the room she closed her eyes as she heard the door slam. Now he was gone with the rest of them, Kiba had left her here. She really didn't want to be here, in this room, where she knew she could crumble. She knew exactly why here team had been kept here. It was because when Sakuraki been in Konoha Amaya and her had grown very close and found out that they were childhood friends from when they were 3 years old.

~ End flashback~

The forest was silent, no bird nor animal made any noises. The wind blew and it was cold. The clouds were big and grey, they started to rain... Why was it raining? Was the earth crying to warn THEM that we were coming? Did they deserve that after each of their crimes? Maybe the earth was crying because Amaya and her team were Hunting down their friends, not looking or searching, straight down hunting. Maybe the earth was crying becasue she couldn't cry?

"Huh , there is no way that I'm ever going to cry for her... Even if there's a kunai in her chest and it's her last breathe..." She thought aloud.

But her thoughts were interrupted by Raiden. Raiden looked at her with sad eyes. She realised that he had heard her and so did Sora because he looked at her with wide eyes that a child would make.

"Amaya, perimeter is clear... Sora's perimeter is also clear. We are prepared for them" Raiden said monotonously. But Amaya knew that he was only doing that to cover his surprise.

"Hai, let's rest for a few hours then set some traps ok?" She replied to his report. At least her team was safe. At this point that's all that mattered.

"Hai" Raiden and Sora said in unison. Raiden immediately found a good resting position and went to sleep in a sitting position. If you didn't know him you would have thought he was awake because his eyes were barely closed. Unlike his calm and collected teammate, Sora was busying himself with other things like checking the perimeter once, cleaning his kunai once and then eating something.

"Amaya-chan? Can I ask you something?" Sora said softly as he took a seat next to Amaya.

"What is it Sora?" She replied slightly annoyed. She was just about to fall asleep and dream of better days.

"Did you mean about what you said about Saku-Chan?" He asked innocently.

He was obviously referring to what she had said earlier. Amaya was surprised and then angry. How could he even think she would doubt killing Sakuraki!? She looked at Sora with rage filled eyes that could heat the depths of hell. She didn't know what she wanted to say though. The words had been blown away with the breeze. So she just looked at him with her amber orbs.

"But Amaya-chan, you can't do that to your friend. Maybe Saku-Chan has her reason for what she did? I mean, you guys are so nice together and Raiden and I like it when you're happy. But by killing her or getting revenge for what she did or even just beating her into a pulp, it won't make it any better. Nothing you do can erase her actions, but you can forgive them? I mean, isn't that what friends do? Stay together through the rough and tough? So ple-"

"Shut up Sora before I do something you and I will regret" Were Amaya's only words before she got up and walked away leaving a sad looking Sora behind. "Don't you ever tell me what I should and should not do!" She shouted furiously.

Sora scrunched his face trying not to look too sad. He looked where Amaya had been sitting and saw the slight nail marks in the ground where her hand had been. 'Damn' He thought. He really pissed her off this time, why couldn't he have just shut up?

"When will you learn Sora?" He said to himself softly into the breeze that blew his hair out of his face.

~ One hour later~

"Amaya! Amaya! Wake up!" Sora shouted, the panic echoed through her voice like a drum.

Amaya's eyes flew open and her hand went for her kunai. She was ready for anything, it didn't matter what it was. She cast her thoughts on Sora's words. 'Stupid Kid' she thought and growled.

" Nani? What do you want Sora?" She said angrily and she stood up.

" I sense... I sense a chakra's coming from where team 8 are stationed. I can sense Kiba's, Hinata's and Shino's and other unknowns... Hinata and Shino's chakra are fading slowly, but Kiba is still going..." He said slowly with his eyes closed, you could see he was focussing because of the wrinkles in between his brows. Amaya immediately felt a pang of guilt because he knew and she knew that she didn't believe his urgency at first.

"Amaya, we have to help them... They are the only team excluding Gai's team that don't have a medic and I have a weird feeling …" He said again his voice cracking a little bit. Amaya felt guilty for snapping at him earlier. Sora was just like a kid who wanted to help everyone, he had such a big heart. That's why he had talked to Amaya earlier, because he was worried for her. She liked that he was her friend but he shouldn't second guess her words.

"How far are they from us?" Amaya asked Sora. Sora's eyes opened and he looked at her happily. She cracked a small smile for him.

"About 2 hours if we run... But we should be careful since Kiba and Shino are the only 2 conscious at the moment." Sora said hurriedly. He began moving around collecting all his goods and cleaning up their makeshift camp.

"That means that the person if stronger than Hinata's Byakugan." Raiden put in as he crossed his arms over his chest. He closed his eyes and was focussing on strategies.

"Well Hinata isn't the strongest person that we know so ... It doesn't mean that the opponent is strong." Sora stated and then looked up innocently.

"Ok enough, right now the only important thing is getting to team 8 and helping them, ok? It doesn't matter who our opponent is, whether it's our target or not we will attack." Amaya said to the both of them raising her voice slightly. 'Damnit she had to keep her cool now' Amaya thought to herself.

"Yes", Raiden replied quickly.

"Hai!" Sora yelled after Raiden.

"Now move out!" She said and leaped into the air, taking her first stride into the unknown.

They were running. Then they jumped onto the branches and leaped from branch to branch. So beautifully and elegant, like their Sensei had taught them. The normal eye couldn't even see them they were so fast, light beams of light. You could barely hear them, it was just the sounds of the forest around him. The trio's sandals almost didn't touch the branches.

Amaya's long black hair flew behind her. She loved to run. Just the feeling made her excited! She could feel the wind move around her. Her insides were reacting as it hit her face. Sending shocks down her body as she ran. It reminded her of the good old days, the sweet and innocent days, when she was a child and so was he.

~ Hours of running ~

They had been running for a while now and everything was going fine. Sora had constantly kept them updated on what was going on with Kiba's Team. Amaya was glad he was so her imagination didn't go crazy. Sora then just stopped and jumped down the tree and walked on the ground.

"Sora what are you doing?!" Raiden said as he stopped on a branch above of Sora. Raiden was breathing heavily and leaned against the tree.  
"Yeah Sora what are you doing? We should keep going" Amaya said having a small sip of water and giving some to Shila.  
"It's just... Wrong... Something's not right I can't sense anything not even you or Raiden... Something is wrong", Sora Said and a worried expression came over his childlike features.  
"Hmmm? Maybe you have over exerted your skills?" Amaya said as she moved her hand through her damp hair.  
"Not possible... "Sora said looking around like a scared animal in a cage.  
"Sora what aren't you telling us?" Raiden spat out as he looked at Sora.  
"I think we have just been trapped in some sort of sealed area, like an illusion but its real and we can't leave, like someone was expecting us..." He said looking at the ground.  
"So your saying that we are suck in a closed off area kind of thing?" Amaya asked the anger present in her voice.  
"Yes..."Sora said and looked away from her eyes.  
"No... I don't believe it..." Amaya whispered.

She stopped resting and jumped off her branch on to another. Once again she was leaping in the air the wind surrounding her and blowing her hair. She was running again, hoping it wasn't true. Sora couldn't be telling the truth, there is no way... Unless it is and that means that someone knew we were stationed here and used it against us... What if SHE planned this and hurt Kiba... What if Kiba and his team were critically injured? She stopped in her tracks as she realised where she was, back where she started where Sora and Raiden were analysing the situation. Sora was right, they were stuck.

"How did this happen to us Sora? We just walked into a trap. I didn't even realise it." Raiden said patting Sora's back. Sora sat crouching and resting his head in between his legs.  
"How long... How do you think we will break the "genjutsu"?" Amaya asked moving closer to her team-mates. She was trying very hard to keep her cool and not freak out like a crazy person which is what she was doing inside.  
"I don't..I don't know." Sora whispered.

Raiden and Amaya exchanged glances. They both knew that Sora had taken their current situation as his fault as his mistake, which was true. That he had been so blindly manipulated by something that could or could not have been real, another true fact. That he sent their team into a trap to either keep them occupied or kill them, which added his mistakes as stated before.

"I'm sorry...sorry..." Sora said as he began to softly cry.  
Amaya and Raiden exchanged another glance since neither of them knew how to deal with this kind of stuff. Raiden just nodded to Amaya and she slowly got up and walked away.  
"I'm going to find some firewood" she said

"Hey Sora!" Raiden said smacking Sora over the head.  
"Nani..." Sora said softly and stopped crying  
"It's not your fault short shit, it could have been anyone" Raiden said in a firm and dominant voice, he sounded like a grown man.  
"But it wasn't anyone, it was ME and our team!" He said looking up his eyes were filled with anger.  
"You guys trusted me and I failed you!" Sora shouted loudly and got up about to jump away like a wounded animal. But he was interrupted by the sound of a *smack*.

Sora looked up cupping his cheek to see Amaya standing there looking at him her face slightly red with anger. He braced himself for another slap but it never came. 'God you're an even bigger idiot' He thought to himself again.

"I don't care how this happened but you're not Sora, I don't know what you did to him but I don't want an imposter here to get up and leave!" Amaya said raising her voice. "I know Sora is goofy, an idiot and doesn't know when to shut up sometimes, also he is nosey and annoying ,but anyway, he would never give up like this because that's just not him! You stupid Bastard! You wanna play Sora? Well you're not doing it right so go fuck right off!" She shouted angrily and seemed like she wanted to bite his head off.

Sora stood there amazed and his eyes were wide. Raiden was also surprised but had a small smile on his face. Amaya just stood there in her normal stance, looking Sora straight into his blue eyes and Sora looked into her Amber ones. A moment of silence passed through the trio. Sora then smiled at Amaya . Which Amaya thought was kind of weird because she had just told him how stupid he is.

"That's one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me!" He said loudly and hugged her. Amaya was greatly surprised at his gesture. She didn't hug back but she smiled slightly. Sora detached himself from Amaya and looked at her.

"Why don't we get ourselves out of this mess, neh!?" Sora said loudly into the air and jumped slightly.

Amaya and Raiden smiled again, this was their teammate. They both looked at each other and then to Sora.

"What should we do Sora?" Raiden asked quickly. It was quite funny to think that Sora was actually an expert and sealing jutsu's and sensing. So the trio's fate rested in his hand or more likely his brain.

"I will get us out of this mess, don't worry" Sora said and he took a seat, crossed his legs and closed his eyes. Amaya and Raiden exchanged quick glances and walked away from Sora who was deep in thought and doing what he needed too.

But for some reason Amaya actually felt like he would get them out of this. Even if he had brought them into it, he was going to get them out. She knew that Sora wouldn't give up so easy.

After about half an hour of doing nothing at all Sora came running to Amaya with a huge grin on his face. His red hair was blowing wildly as he ran.

"Amaya! Raiden! I got it! I found our way out!" He shouted over and over.

* * *

So what you think? please let know! It was good wasn't it? *laughs* its oki you don't have to answer that xP


End file.
